Ivy
Ivy is a Utahraptor from Prehistoric Island. History Prehistoric Island Season 3 The Pack Mentality Slash's pack is out hunting Parasaurolophus. They are getting ready to hunt. However Slash darts right in before his pack has chosen there victim. Scaring the herd away. The pack growls angrily at Slash for his mistake. They all then leave. Minutes later they return to see the rest of the pack. Ivy scolds her son Slash for ruining the kill once more. If he screws up again he will be banished from the pack. A New Threat With Malachite now loosing his pack and with terrible bites on his face. The Utahraptor pack take there chance and decide to attack Malachite. And they brought all 8 members. All 8 of the Raptors get into there positions. Malachite is to bloodied to notice the pack sneaking up on him. Slash attacks first and hops onto Malachites back. Malachite shakes him off. Ivy then commands the pack to retreat. Enraged and with only one good eye Malachite mistakes Red-Tip to be the person who attacked him. So in anger he attacks Red-Tip instead of Slash. He lunges and bites Red-Tip on the neck quickly killing him. Malachite then escapes. Ivy nudges her fallen mate. Now that Red-Tip is dead Ivy now has full responsibility for the pack. Ivy and Harley both growl angrily at Slash. Slash has been banished he made one to many mistakes. Desperation The Rouge Male has managed to kill all but three of the Utahraptors. Ivy Harley, and Harley's new mate are all that remain. They are all looking for a carcass or even better a live animal to hunt. Later Pisces and Brute are fighting The Rouge Male. But Pisces is about to be finished off when the Utahrapors attack the Rouge Male. But they get shaken off quickly. But they regroup and attack again. And get badly beaten again. But they get up and escape. Return Of The King Pt 1 Sam's eggs have finally hatched. But the Acrocanthosaurus pack has finally decided to attack them. They sneak up behind the herd. Sam Alex and the Sauroposeidon try to protect the babies. But many predators have arrived watching the battles hoping to maybe eat one of the baby Saltosaurs. Such as the Utahraptor pack and The Rouge Male. The Rouge Male barges through the pack. But they all get back up. They then hop on top of The Rouge Male's back. But they all fall down again. Harley's mate is about to be killed but then another Utahraptor attacks and scratches The Rouge Male's eye out. The raptor is Slash. He has grown up and redeemed himself. But the Rouge Male attacks again. But the Acrocanthosaurus pack saves them. Return Of The King Pt 2 Slash gets up and urges his family to get up. They decide to attack The Rouge Male once more. they keep on attacking until finally everybody including the Utahraptors. Defeats The Rouge Male. With the Dust settled. Slash rejoins the pack. Prehistoric Island Reborn Season 1 The Return We see a Gryposaurus who gets quickly killed by Mako. But after killing the Gryposaurus. Slash and his raptor pack arrive to try and steal the kill. The episode then ends on a cliff hanger. Trouble Slash and his pack run into another utahraptor. His name is Draxler and he wants to not only join the pack. But lead it. Slash rejects Draxler because of this. Draxler dose not take no for a answer and attacks Draxler. Draxler defeats Slash. Ivy and Harley try there luck but they are defeated two. The other two members don't dare challenge Draxler. He then forces Slash out of his own pack. Draxler is hunting in a different way then Slash. He attacks Harrison. Cameron then commands his herd to run. But before they can get away the rest of the pack strikes. Harley tries to attack Mac but Mac throws her off. Ivy also tries to attack harrison and gets gored. A female runs into Kratos. Kratos quickly attacks and kills her. Due to the packs failure Draxler attacks Harley. Hardships Draxler is doing well and hunting well. But he eats everything the pack hunts. He is letting his pack starve. While he eats everything they hunt. One Utahraptor tries to leave. Draxler then kills that rebellious Utahraptor. Ivy and Harley want to rebel but they can't. Draxler makes sure has a pack to make sure he can prosper. Hope Draxler realizes his pack is very unhealthy. So he decides to ditch the only other two living members in favor of a Giganotosaurus who arrives. Draxler now has a new pack with a Giganotosaurus. Ivy and Harley now want revenge on Draxler. The Ruins With Draxler no longer the leader of the pack Slash takes his chance and fuses he and Magma's pack with his old one. Now that Harley and Ivy are back in the pack they find Draxler battered and injured. They are all ready to attack. Confrontation Ivy,Magma,Harley,and Slash are ready to take down Draxler. Draxler attacks first and knocks over Slash. Magma strikes right back, but Draxler retaliates knocking her over. Ivy then launches herself at knocking eachother over. But Draxler gets up and begins attacking Ivy biting her in the gut. Harley tries to save her and knocks Draxler over. But theres nothing she can do Ivy dies. Appearances Prehistoric Island * PI S3 EP2 * PI S3 EP6 * PI S3 EP9 * PI S3 EP11 * PI S3 EP12 Prehistoric Island Reborn * PIR S1 EP1 * PIR S1 EP2 * PIR S1 EP4 * PIR S1 EP5 * PIR S1 EP6 * PIR S1 EP7 Category:Characters Category:Prehistoric Island Category:Prehistoric Island Characters Category:Deceased Characters